Pomegranate
by Fox-san
Summary: AU. Request. One-shot. MelloxHalle. In more ways than one, she works for him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death note or any of its characters. I am not making any profit out of this story.

**Summary:** AU. Request. One-shot. MelloxHalle. In more ways than one, she works for him.

**Pomegranate**

How come this tree drove him out of his senses? Every time he was with her he would do all those things to her and even more if she would stop resisting. It's like he couldn't take his hands away from her. And now Mello was once again pinning his target to the tree. His smug smirk was driving her crazy. He knew that and loved it. He would do everything he can to annoy her. To annoy a woman in front of him to the point where she broke. Mello was thinking what he should do now. He was looking for a new way to make her angry.

He examined her slowly. Halle would stop breathing for a second as she watched him. She pulled her head back a little leaning it into the tree. She watched his eyes scan her and then freeze. His eyes suddenly landed on the charm she had on her neck. He smirked. "A golden chain for such a…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. His fingers touched the charm that was on her neck. She watched his eyes widen.

"_It's a thank you gift for helping me. It's only a rock from the ground I just picked up, but someday it'll turn into the diamond. I swear! So treasure it until then!" The boy smiled happily. "I will treasure it forever." A young woman smiled back at the boy and he found himself slightly blushing._

He suddenly pushed away from her. "You're stupid if you still believe in this nonsense." With that said Mello walked away leaving the blond woman to stand there confused. Her fingers touched the small rock and her nostalgic smile appeared on her face. For a longer time she stood there holding the small rock with her two fingers. She remembered the time she received it and sighed slightly. It was hard to believe that the blushing child was the same heartless kid. Her master.

Mello kicked the door open. How could that woman be thinking about him all the time? That was not funny! Not fun at all. How is he suppose to torture her now when he knows she did keep her promise to him. She is keeping the stupid thing close to her. _Just. Like. She. Promised! _He screamed in his own mind kicking everything in the way. Men froze and tried to get away from him not to be hurt. Mello seemed furious at the moment. And he will explode when he gets the information. One of the men stood up to speak once Mello sat in his chair. He was quiet all the time and others who gathered started to discuss things. But it seemed Mello was not even listening to them.

_She is keeping it. That means she does remember. Also it means she is the one to keep promises. Of course, if she did like the child back then or took pity on him then it means... _He grinned _That this is going to be more fun. Yes this will be a very perfect plan._ He grinned to himself thinking of a plan when his thoughts were cut. "Sir, are you listening, we were saying." The vice started to say when Mello cut him. "I don't care what dirty things you do, just fix everything." He gave a dangerous look. "And don't screw it this time." He stood up leaving the meeting. "Well you heard the man. Then your ideas?" Everyone looked back at the papers and meeting was going on without Mello.

It was not that she couldn't refuse the offer. She had no chance to do so. It was against her will, but all together she chose this kind of job herself. A spy. Mellow was a CEO of one of the biggest companies in the country. He was still young but that was his destiny. His father was killed and his mother died of an illness leaving the boy in Halle's care with the final request. She did promise to protect the child, because everyone knew that the boy will be the easy target. However, Mello was not as stupid as everyone thought he was. He had his spies in every company that was a threat to him. He kept a close watch on all of his enemies. That did amaze people he worked with. And Halle herself has admired him until the recent events. Until the day he started advancing towards her. Every time they would meet alone he would be touching her or offer things she found unappropriated.

"Kids these days!" She smacked her desk remembering the last encounter. "Tell me about it." She heard a female co-worker's voice from in front of her. "They are so annoying!" She started to complain. It seemed that Halle just touched a very touchy subject without knowing it herself. The entire office started to discuss the matter. One of them said that they were evil, others were defending children. That's not what Halle meant but oh well. It's better to stay quiet and listen or she'll have to remember what happened just ten minutes ago.

Halle gathered some documents and started checking them with data that was found on the computer. She was fixing mistakes and entering new data. It was one of her jobs. If she were just an ordinary employer she would be just correcting the data. However, she was far from that. A bodyguard of the top level and a spy. Everyone knew she was strong and some men seemed to fear her. But why that brat kept doing all those things. He was ten years younger for crying out loud! "I can't take this anymore!" She slammed her head onto the desk. The entire office looked at her confused and dumbfounded. "Halle dear, maybe you should rest a while?" A co-worker suggested. "You look terrible. As if you were not sleeping at nigh." She was almost right. Halle did have little sleep. "It's alright. I'll manage somehow. I'm sorry." The tall brunet looked up at her co-worker and smiled. Yet how could a professional like her, make such a mistake? For some reason Halle saw Mello's smirking face in her mind. "I'm going out of my mind." She whispered to herself.

Mello swung on the chair feet lifted onto the table. He was thinking of the best way to torture his little kitten. She will come here this evening to bring back new information. He didn't need her to do that, but he had to keep her doing something further from him. He did take fancy in the older woman and for some reason it always bothered him. Whenever she was close, he couldn't think of anyone but her. Now even if she is far, he still is thinking about her. His grin widened as he remembered the day he made her his spy.

"_Halle from tomorrow onwards you shall work at the company I picked. They are growing stronger and I need a spy. Since no one else is available you should do." Mello gave her documents that contained not only her future job place, but also a new background with even a backup. Going to that extent meant that the boy was serious. "But Mello, I am your bodyguard. I cannot leave you-" She stopped because of the change in Mello's expression. "Are you telling me, that you don't want to leave my side? That you wish to be with me no matter what? Are you that in love with me?" The blond boy asked advancing towards her. "N-no. I'm just keeping-" Once again she trailed off. Mello's smile grew wider and he placed his hands on her waist. "Just tell me that you love me and I will make sure, you will not leave my side even if you wanted to." His face was inches away from hers. Halle blushed and pushed the boy away. "Stop the nonsense!" She left the room. Mello smiled. Her blushing face was the best reward he ever got. And for some reason it was so addictive that he wanted to see it more and more._

That's when it all started. That's when Mello started to pay more and more attention to his former bodyguard. To do everything he could to tease her. To make her blush again and over again.

"Mello. These are the documents you requested. It seems that the company is trying it's best and soon it'll be the problem." Halle walked into his room and placed the documents on the desk, next to his feet. "This is really an emergency." She looked at the boy who gave her an empty look. As if he took care of things already. As if she was yesterday's news. _Mello?_ Her mind said, but her lip muscles never moved. He was looking up at her. His eyes seemed to pierce her. Seeing everything right through. For some unknown reason Halle felt her face heat up. She turned away and in a blink she was walking up to the door. As fast as she could. While he was still deep in thought.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mello's hand stopped the door from opening. Halle froze. She felt his breath on her ear. That alone made her heart skip a beat. She stood there waiting for his move. "Are you that tired of me?" He teased. "Weren't you the one who sworn to protect me at all times, at all cost?" He smirked as he spoke into her ear. He could feel a small shiver run down her body. He was pleased with himself and it was only a start of events.

The next morning Halle did all to mask the lack of the sleep in her eyes. She took a shower, placed some cream on the dark circles and put on the full make up. A wind blew in from the open window and she shivered. That reminded her of what happened last night. "Stupid brat!" she told herself. And even thou she was suppose to hate Mello, she hated herself even more. For not being able to refuse him. For becoming his toy. "This has to end." She said to herself while closing the door of her room. She was going to go out today, to have a little time to herself. "What has to end?" She heard a voice of a younger man. "Mello?" She turned to face him. "What are you doing here?" Halle demanded, but the boy just smirked. "He said he was a friend of yours Halle dear, so I let him in. Was I wrong?" A woman whom Halle lived with apologized.

They were sitting in his car while Mello drove them both somewhere important. Since the boy came to get her himself would mean only one thing. It was really important. "The gun and everything else you will need is on the backseat in the brown suitcase. It's as usual." Halle just nodded at his words. She didn't need an explanation. She was to kill all that got in their way and to protect her boss – a twenty year old man she spent last ten years with. A boy she made that stupid promise. _When the rock will turn into the diamond I shall marry you. _That was the stupidest thing ever told. No way a simple rock could turn into a diamond. But for some reason this saddened her. Halle always thought of sad and horrible things before getting into the battle. That way she would become more furious and take out all anger. That's what she needed the most.

It was not long before the bullet his the front glass of their car, by inches missing Mello. "What a warm welcome." Mello smirked and sped up. He lowered the roof of the car and Halle sat on the window frame on the door. Her gun was already ready for use and she was targeting their welcomers.

Mello was not a perfect driver, but he wasn't horrible either. They spent ten years together and Halle was so used to his driving that to her it seemed the car was still. She fired. Not vital hits, but hits none-the-less. Mello grinned as he heard men yell in pain. He knew far too well that even if Halle was to get hit, no one would ever figure it out. And if it was her that was firing, they were as good as dead. Halle was not missing a single target. She did save up some bullets because of Mello's driving. Mello was in a hurry. Soon the car stopped and two blonds stepped out of the car. "It's going to be a blood bath." Mello took his gun and they both walked the path leading to the house where the two were being expected.

It was not a mansion. Rather just a simple everyday house with a forest far far behind. They were walking on a path that seemed to decorated with garden from both sides. Confusing, but somehow it seemed like the path itself was more beautiful than the garden. However, they had no time to be admiring the place.

"I see you made it." A man greeted the two just before they approached the house. "Sorry to disappoint you." Mello grinned. A man seemed old. He could be Halle's father if you just look at him. Next to him there were two bodyguards. Neither one of them hid their gun. The visitors had guns in their hands. The hosts were having guns in their hands. "It's a pity, but as they say-" The man was cut of. Halle fired and one of the bodyguards lost the gun. Everyone pointed their guns at each other. "My apologies Mr. Hill, kitten has a short temper." Guns were never lowered. They all just waited for someone to start firing. And then the blood bath shall begin. Halle counted. Seven men waiting to ambush. It was clear – the hell itself shall break loose and those two were in the middle of it. She smiled. It was how Mello preferred the things. "You sun of a -" Mr. Hill fired.

A week later Halle and Mello were in the office. Mello was looking out the window while Halle was looking at his back. His left hand still had bandages and she could bet his legs and torso hidden by clothes were bandaged as well. She herself had a bandage over her head and some all around the body. Halle didn't remember all the details, but apparently when Mr. Hill shot, she covered Mello with her body and her left arm was shot. When the firing began Mello used her as a shield to do more damage to their enemies. Halle didn't hate Mello for that. It was to her advantage also. Over the years she learned to read his moves and once his gun fired, so did hers to make a double damage. Halle had another gun hidden behind her belt. She could use both arms to fire and that made the best of the best. Halle did remember that Mello drove them to the first hospital there was in the aria. He was barely alive himself. So much blood lost and they both were still thinking and taking action. All she remembered that they got to the front desk and after that everything became black.

Mello looked outside thinking about the blood bath. It could be seen on his face. And the crimson sunset only made him look more dangerous. If it was a week earlier Halle would just left him be, but now she was just standing there as if waiting for further orders. Orders that never came. Their figures bathed in the rays of setting sun. "We are done for the day." Mello finally spoke when the last ray was embraced by darkness. Halle turned and left. Never saying a word. Never turning to look at him again.

The boy looked out the window again. He hit the wall with his fist angry at himself. This morning Halle was released from the hospital and instantly summoned to his office. They spent all the day together here. When she entered Mello was already looking out the window. He stood there lost in his thoughts. He wanted to say something to her, but couldn't find the right words. Halle never left nor spoke. She just stood there quietly waiting for him to speak. Mello was thinking about the time she first protected him. That time he had no power, no money, so he gave her a small rock and promised it'll turn into the diamond. Later he lost his parents and Halle was the only person close to him. She stood there defending him and before he knew it, he was using her to his own advantage.

As if she was a shield. Just like a week before. He would hide behind her and fire at those men who were hiding. Leaving the woman in the front line. Defenseless. When the blood bath was over and Halle turned to ask if he was okay, Mello stared. Halle was covered in blood. She was bleeding. And yet all she worried about was him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his car. Once they were sitting he sped up to the closest hospital. The car was damaged, but in good enough position to be rode.

Mello was bleeding himself. It hurt so much, but he ignored the pain. Or more like it was overgrown by fear to loose his bodyguard he grew attached to. The car stopped almost hitting other cars at the entrance. They seemed to use their last strength to go in. As the doctor came into view Mello grabbed him. Halle has lost the consciousness and Mello grabbed her. "Save her or you will die." Were his last words before everything became blurry.

Mello learned that Halle would live and that alone made him happy. He wanted her to stay more in hospital, but he also needed her here with him. After so many fights, it was that day when he felt real fear of losing someone important. She was second favorite after his parents. The only person who knew him. The real him. That is why he would never let her go or stop bothering her. And it seems that this time he had to make it clear.

The next day Halle was summoned to see Mello and ordered to wait in the garden. Walking aimlessly she stopped by the tree. Her empty eyes suddenly became filled with rage as she remembered what happened here all the time she was summoned to this place. They were still with bandages. It hurt to even breath but the two had to get up and walk again. Halle was sure Mello wouldn't try anything. Only a mad man would do that.

"Why are you touching that tree with longing in your eyes, Halle?" A smug smirk and a teasing voice. Halle turned instantly to look at Mello. "Do you wish to be touched?" He leaned forward. "That much?" His words turned into a whisper. Halle looked into his eyes. Before she knew it she grabbed his shirt and pushed him, making sure his back would slam into the tree really hard. "I didn't know you want me that bad." Mello spoke bitting down the pain. This was insane. He was still teasing her. "I hate you!" She yelled holding his shirt tightly. He smirked. "Then kill me. You do have a gun. No one is here, so no one will ever figure it out." It looked like she will choke him. However, her hands never moved an inch to his throat. The grip tightened and she leaned a bit forward. Her lips parted to say something venomous. That smirk on his face drove her crazy. He was toying with her and she hated that. Even in that state he was still toying with her. She hated herself for letting this child take control of her. Mello moved fast. There had to be no mistakes made. He closed the distance. His lips captured hers the moment she started to lean forward. Her eyes widened but she made no move to resist him. Even though Mello's back was pressed to the tree, he was the one taking advantage of her. _I hate him. I hate him with all of my heart._ She thought as she gave in under the blooming pomegranate tree.

**The end**

**A/N: **Oh what a misleading summary it was (grins devilishly). And it's somewhat of a love story so... yes little action. Arumu-chan, I'm sorry I took forever!


End file.
